clansoftheriversfandomcom-20200214-history
Rapids
Chat Wildfire padded out and sniffed the air. He spotted a rabbit in the grass and began to stalk it Shadowheart paded in and layed in a patch of sun Wildfire leapt forward and caught the rabbit. "Look Shadowheart!" He meowed proudly Roseheart padded in and glanced around. Shadowheart purred half asleep Roseheart spotted Wildfire in the reeds slightly and ran to him. "Hi!" she purred. Shadowheart jumped up and narrowed her eyes and growled at Roseheart Roseheart glanced at Shadowheart and came up to her, "Yes?" she asked confused. Wildfire crouched down and hid in the grass Shadowheart "He is mine" she wispered in her ear "I know, but we're still friends" Roseheart tried to hide the hurt in her eyes. Shadowheart "If i see anything more then friendship Rapidclan is going to have one less mouth to feed." she growled Wildfire peeked up and glanced nervously at the two-she-cats. Shadowheart growled then went back to he spot Roseheart ignored Wildfire, "We used to be so close. What happened?" Wildfire sank down and hid in the grass again Shadowheart "Wildfire come over her and lay with me" she said with a purr Roseheart felt her heart sink, and padded to where Wildfire was and hunted some prey. "I would but we can't go back empty pawed" He mewed " I'll just hunt a little more" He dissapeared into the grass once more Shadowheart "I will hunt with you" she called to him Roseheart felt something bristle against her fur, a warm fuzzy feeling, she saw Wildfire next to her stalking a mouse. She padded away quickly. Wildfire caught the mouse quickly and waited for Shadowheart Weird he thought as he saw Roseheart run off. Shadowheart stalked a mouse not once sheathing her claws I love him. Roseheart thought quietly. Wildfire padded off and stalked another rabbit. He jumped and caught it. "Do you think we have enough" He meowed trying to ease the tension Roseheart kept silent, but padded up to the group. Shadowheart noded tering at the grass Roseheart glanced at Shadowheart quickly. "Whats going on?" He mewed."Are you two ok?" "Perfect" Roseheart muttered slightly. Shadowheart "Never better" she said Roseheart glanced at him with hurt-filled eyes and looked away. Wildfire was skeptical but picked up his prey and headed towards camp. Roseheart followed. Roseheart stumbled along a patch of longer grass and fell. Shadowheart bit Rosehearts tail until she felt a little blood come out Roseheart let out a loud, long, painful yell. Shadowheart ran to the side of Wildfire ackting like she didnt do it Blood was oozing out of Roseheart's tail and Roseheart screamed in pain. Shadowheart looked at her "Whats wrong" "You bit me! Just smell my tail, it's her scent." Roseheart yowled in pain and agony. Shadowheart "Because you rubed your tail on me!" "No I didn't!" Roseheart was screaming now. "We shouldn't be fighting each other" Wildfire mewed nervously "She bit me!" Roseheart yowled then went limp for a few moments. Shadowheart "You beleave me right" she told Wildfire Roseheart eyes filled with hatred and disbelief, "Wildfire, if you believe her..I" Roseheart went limp again. Shadowheart laughed at her then walked away Blood gushed from her tail and reached her stomach. Wildfire padded over to Roseheart. "Do you need some help?" he mewed Shadowheart came back with some cob webs "Here" Wildfire applied the cob webs to Rosehearts tail "I'm no medicine cat" he mewed as he looked at his sloppy job Shadowheart "Its better than nothing" Roseheart winced, but managed to mutter, "She bit me.." "We can argue about the later" he mewed softly" Right now we need to get you back to camp" Shadowheart rubbed on Wildfire "Do you still like me?" she asked " Y...yes. Why did you bite Roseheart?" He asked He then shyed away expecting the she-cat to be angry Shadowheart "Because i thought you liked her more than me" Wildfire looked down at his paws. "this never happened to me before" he mewed not trying to hide the fear in his voice Roseheart pricked her ears. She slowly stumbled to get up, but managed. Wildfire slowly got to his paws. "I'll see you in camp later" he mewed quickly before running off Roseheart followed, trying to not move her tail much. She gave Shadowheart a glance, meaning to go ahead. Shadowheart "Listen here you mouse-brain she-cat you stay away from me and Wildifre, you got that" she growled Roseheart sank a little bit, "I don't want your mate...I-..I like Whiteheart" she said convincingly. Shadowheart "Ok then" she said with narrowed eyes Whiteheart paded over to he with two fish "Hello" he said Roseheart exclaimed, "Hi Whiteheart!" Whiteheart "Here" he said giving her one fish "Thanks!" Roseheart tried to purr convincingly. Whiteheart twined his tail with hers Roseheart tingled at the touch of Whiteheart, but twined her tail with his too. Whiteheart purred and rubbed his head on her Roseheart tingled once again, and broke away, "I have to sleep, sorry, I was on the dawn patrol, then I went hunting." Whiteheart "O ok then" he said sadly he paded bacl to camp with his head low and tail dragging Roseheart entered the Rapids and padded to a sunny area. Wildfire followed but stopped short of where Roseheart sat Shadowheart climbed up a near by tree not seen or heard she sat down and watched silently "Wildfire, I am so sorry I..just yelled at you. I was frustrated and..I-I needed to get my feelings out about how I feel." Roseheart muttered near Wildfire's ear, only for him to hear. Shadowheart growled softly Wildfire sat down."Are you really sorry?" he mewed gently Roseheart looked at Wildfire, "Yes." Whiteheart paded in "R...Roseheart what are you doing?" he asked his voice full of sadness Roseheart turned around, with fright in her eyes. "Whiteheart, we're jjust discussing some stuff." Whiteheart "Really, then why are you two so close" he growled. "Don't be mad Whiteheart. It's nothing really."Wildfire mewed Shadowheart jumped out of the tree "Ok, then tell us what you two were talking about" she hissed in Rosehearts face. Roseheart jumped back, by surprise. "Shadowheart it's not what you think" Wildfire mewed trying to comfort her Roseheart padded to Whiteheart. Whiteheart backed away Shadowheart "Really" she said tears streaming down her cheeks "Really" Wildfire mewed "she just wanted to say sorry" Shadowheart "For what?" "For when she yelled at me" Wildfire mewed softly looking at his paws Roseheart's eyes filled with tears. Whiteheart padded to her and shoved his muzzle against her shoulder, "I love you." Brindlesong padded in and scented the air for prey. "Doesn't smell like much is around" she mumbled to herself Sandheart followed her, tasting the air. His tail flicked in agreement. "Don't worry, there's gotta be something around here." Brindlesong nodded and began to look around.